The invention relates to a modular polyhedral object, preferably in the form of a rectangular body, a prism or a cube, with at least four outer faces in the assembled state, with each face having a different form and/or color design.
Such objects are composed of a plurality of individual building blocks that can be assembled in different ways and form in the assembled state of the object in each case a part of the form and/or color design of each outer face of the object. The object of the invention is thus assembled in various ways essentially from individual building blocks that also have a polyhedral shape. When the individual building blocks are assembled as intended to form the entire object, the outer faces have each a uniform layout, for example in the form of a color design, a motif or symbols.
Such modular objects are used, for example, for training the spatial imagination. However, such objects may also be used as a three-dimensional visualization medium to variably display contents on the respective outer faces of the modular object in three dimensions. Such objects are known hitherto, for example, in the form of images cubes consisting of single, square building blocks, each depicting a part of an overall motif and reproducing in a particular state of assembly a complete pattern. Another type of such cube-shaped objects are the so-called rotating cubes, wherein individual cube-shaped blocks having different external finishes are coupled internally via a special mechanism so that they have, despite their adjustability, always a fixed interconnection as a whole. In such known three-dimensional systems composed of cube-shaped building blocks, the form of their assembly has limited variability, and only on the outer sides result uniform configurations or content of the outer faces when the individual cube-shaped building blocks are correctly assembled or rotated.